King and Queen of Hearts
by donnapie
Summary: How Finn realizes at Prom that Rachel is the girl for him after all... A FinChel Lovers imaginings on how the prom episode of Glee should be written... FinChel Love... One Shot


It's not his place anymore…

To stare and gaze at her while thinking how beautiful she looks while he drinks in the sight of her in her above the knee, pink, feathery prom dress…

It was not his job anymore but rather the guy she's with…

The guy whom he'd like to pretend doesn't exist and the one whom he wanted to kill when he cracked an egg on her head but still, he can't help but wish that at this moment, he was in his place…

"Smile, Finn… what the hell do you think you're doing? You're losing our votes with that dumb look on your face…"

He turned to stare at the girl whose arms are around his and he can't help but think in a removed, distant way how he should love her instead…

After all, he is with her…

The girl whom every guy at school would want to be with because she's gorgeous and popular and nothing short of perfect and when they kiss sometimes, he sees fireworks so maybe he really does love her…

But most of the time he just feels that somehow, he really, really doesn't…

There's just too much of what others would think and how they should act and how they should be voted as fucking prom king and queen and somehow through all of these, he's sort of lost HIM…

Himself…

Finn Hudson…

That guy who stands up for others and who joined Glee club despite whatever crap his teammates threw his way…

That guy who fell in love with Rachel Berry with all his heart and if he'd only be honest with himself, the one who still is…

He watched Rachel once again as she smiled that wide smile that he likes best and for the second time that night he forgot how he is with Quinn even if she was smiling just the same right beside him…

Probably because Quinn's fades in comparison to hers…

And he knows he should not be saying anything like that because Rachel cheated on him and he told her she's mean and he should be over her but something about the way she looked up at Jesse like she's ready to give him a second chance made him just want to march up to them and grab her and tell her that she would always be his…

Yeah…

It's selfish, greedy and egotistical and he knows its wrong of him but that is the way he feels and he wanted to cry at the sheer irony of it...

Because they're supposed to be end game…

Her and Him…

And yet they are now standing across the room from one another, in a night that's supposed to be the most magical of their high school lives and he can't blame anyone but himself as to how they both ended up here with different people in their arms…

He looked as Jesse drags her away towards the dance floor…

He can see her shaking her head as she gave off a little laugh and their eyes meet and she paused for awhile but not before giving him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes…

Instead, there was sadness there…

A tinge of regret that was enough to make his knees buckle as he thought to himself how it seemed that just like him, she wishes that she was there with him instead…

Quinn tugs on his arm…

Hissing at him about how he should work the floor and mingle and when he turned to look at Rachel again she was nowhere to be found…

And so the night dragged on forever…

There was endless parading and handshaking and he barely even notices when they called his name and crowned him prom king because he's too busy scanning the crowd to once again, even just catch a glimpse of HER…

And he found her…

Standing amongst the crowd at the bottom of the stage…

A picture of quiet and beauty and grace as this time, she smiled genuinely at him and the moment that she did, he began to truly believe that perhaps he really is a fucking king…

That his wants finally count for something…

That he can do anything…

And so he did…

He turned to look at the ecstatic blonde beside him who was waving and preening… Basking in the delight of being crowned Queen that it took her a couple of seconds to look at him when he grabbed her hand to place the crown that he just removed from his head and which he wrapped up in her fingers…

"I'm sorry Quinn… you got your wish… It's now time to go after mine…"

And he could almost swear that she called him a dick before she stormed off backstage but he couldn't even care less as he walked down the stairs to get to Rachel…

He only had eyes for her and he walked towards her with a fixed gaze and as he made his way, the crowd parts and quiet as if they instinctively know that somehow, they are about to witness something epic…

"What the hell, Hudson?"

He heard Jesse shout when he was only inches away from Rachel that their chests were almost touching…

"Shove it St. James…"

He replied… His eyes still glued on to Rachel as she half laughed and half cried while Kurt and Blaine drag a protesting Jesse away…

And then it seemed like there was just the two of them…

The crowd fading out and the noise dying down as he stood toe to toe with her…

"I'm sorry… I am so, so, sorry… I know that I was a jerk and I shouldn't have gone back to Quinn but I was so hurt about you and I needed to forget and she was there and you might think I am only here because once again, you are with someone else but I really, really love you… so, so much that -"

He stopped talking when she put her finger against his lips… her eyes wet with tears as she looked at him with such understanding that he felt as if anyone who'd have her would be the luckiest man alive …

"Aren't I supposed to be the talkative one?"

He just nodded before grabbing on to her and holding her so tightly that anyone would think he would die if he didn't have her in his arms…

And they stayed that way for a moment…

No need for words…

No need for dramatic responses…

Just him and her and the magical night that they were supposed to share and it was funny because they've only been there for not more than 2 minutes and yet it seemed to make up for the months of pain that they have endured without each other…

"Are you sure about this?"

She whispered softly against his chest… Pulling away slightly from his embrace to look in his eyes as if she would find his answers there…

"Positive…"

She gnawed at her bottom lip…

"You do know that if you're with me, there'd be a chance that you'd once again be at the bottom of McKinley's social pyramid?"

"I want to be nowhere else…"

He smiled tenderly at her…

"You sure you're prepared for name calling, locker vandalism and slushie baths?"

She looked at him with doubtful eyes…

"Been there… done that… As long as I'm with you, it wouldn't matter…"

And as she smiled at him that smile that he liked best which only hours ago he wished she'd smile for him, the first strain of King and Queen of hearts began to play…

And that's when she stood on her toes to pull him towards her in a searing kiss…

The kind that made him began to think that maybe prom is really the most magical night of all...

The kind that made him think that yes, maybe in the end, they are endgame after all….

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_This is how i imagined the prom episode to be... With Finn and Rachel having eye sex and being so in love with each other that it freakin' hurts... I swear if only the ending would be as gorgeous as i've imagined it to be, I would tear my hair out and scream like a banshee and i would finally forgive Glee's powers that be for even daring to think of breaking FinChel up..._

_I'd love to hear your take... Reviews are love!_


End file.
